


Dawn of the beginnings

by Dreamy_Lair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Lair/pseuds/Dreamy_Lair
Summary: Sometimes you need a little push to find out who you truly are...Travel along with my main character as he finally spread out his wings and explore different dimensions!Wherever he goes, he is bound to stir up a mess! Such is the fate of a trouble magnet. Sometimes, he felt as though he is the main character of a story...This is an original story, so any criticism is welcomed!
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

Night-time is the best for a stealthy approach. The foreign landscape is vast, spanning across magnificent valleys, lakes and tremendous mountains.

In the daylight, it might be a welcoming sight. However, night casts these features with a creepy undertone. Unseen critters scutter about, and strange hooting calls fill the air. The atmosphere tingles with tension, almost as if the place itself is aware of their intrusion. 

Even the two moons in the sky seem to stare at them with suspicion.

The world is unjust. The separation of a child from its parents is one of the greatest forms of cruelty. 

Yet, there are no other options. 

The hunters are fast approaching, and any hesitation would destroy their last cinders of hope. This is the only way to save her child in the face of the oncoming danger.

Olivia casts a love-filled gaze towards her precious bundle of joy. They cannot stay any longer than they could afford, especially with the hounds at their heels. 

Her partner watches on morosely. He cannot comfort her, and there is no need to. They are just dead ghosts walking at this point.

She tenderly brushes a strand of hay away from her bundle. Her once graceful body looks sagged with stress, and even her silver feathers are drenched with tears.

She gives the egg a soft kiss, trying to lavish her child with the maximum amount of love a mother could ever give to her child within a lifetime. 

It will never be enough, though. Mere moments of love would amount to nothing against a lifetime of care.

Sensing that the time is almost up, she shuffles up to the large, looming cave entrance. Her partner nodded at her conviction, choosing to stay on guard in case there is any trouble. They cannot risk an interloper in these times.

The mother carries her basket towards the cave entrance. The cave vestibule is thankfully fairly dry as there was no downpour earlier. She found the perfect spot after much scrutiny. She wipes again and again at that spot before carefully laying her basket on the floor.

Anguish echoed within her mind. Despite her rational thoughts about how this is the best option for the child, her maternal heart yearns to be there to watch her child grow up and be there whenever her little one wants her help. But that is just an empty dream.

Her lover also mourns with her despite his stoic personality. 

How could he not? He had to just watch on as his spouse gave up their child! 

Previously, the couple had discussed starting a family together and bringing up their children. He dreamt of coaching his children to hunt successfully and carry on his legacy. Their children would be exceptional hunters, seeking large prey and maybe even taming the wild beasts.

He had failed to safeguard his family, even though he would rather die to exchange his life for theirs. Instead, he chose the cowardly way out. The syndicate is too powerful for him and his mate to fight against. And adding children to the mix only meant ending the lives of their offspring.

As the night stretched out longer amidst the alien landscape, the duo is unwilling to leave. Although they can feel the match of time, they had to tear their attention away from their egg. 

Would he grow up to be hateful and angry at them for abandoning him? As long as their child would be safe, that is a small price to pay. Ever since a hunting syndicate pursued them, they can no longer dream of having a loving family. 

Daybreak came, and the couple vanishes. They have painstakingly covered up their tracks. Everything looked the same before their visit, except for a little bundle waiting at the entrance of a gigantic cavern.

Even if their stories may end, their child would still carry on their legacy.


	2. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who took in the child?   
> The parents had been planning for quite a while, and they are certain that their old friend would rise to this occasion.

This was not what she expected to see in the morning. Nor at night. When she saw the basket left at her cave entrance, the egg nestled within left her in shock. She gingerly took the basket and lifted the covers. She easily deduced that her old friend, Olivia, is the mother of this child. 

She had previously offered her home as a haven for the runaway couple, but they had rescinded her help in fear of bringing danger to her. 

Those terrible circumstances probably pressed them to seek her assistance, to take in their child. As a favour to her old friend, Reina would protect and care for this child as her own. It must be heart-breaking to leave their own baby behind, and these thoughts twisted her heart with sympathy.

"I promise to take care of your child," she whispered to both herself and the egg.

Besides the precious egg, there was also a list of nutritional needs and other personal information detailed for the chick. They had considered their child's dietary needs, and it is rather easy to see that they would have been wonderful parents. 

There was also a locket stowing a silver feather and a draconic tooth within, the last memento from her friends to their own child.

The silver egg felt warm under her touch, its little heartbeats resonating with her own heartbeats. As she looked over the egg, she noted its shiny, healthy glow. 

She checked the shell and saw minute cracks lining one side. It appeared to be close to hatching. The child within seemed rather lively and healthy, a relief to her as it must have been a rather tough journey for her friend to deliver this egg to her safely.

"Laire, huh? That's a lovely name," She mused, her emerald eyes glowing with humour. 

The thought of baby names always tickled her as she would name her own child once her own egg hatch. Her old friend already chose a fine name, and so she would honour her request.

Once she looked past the surprise of receiving a fostering offer, she hardened her resolve to provide the care in place of her friends for their yet unborn child.

It would be even busier for her, it seems. Along with her yet unhatched egg, she had to foster her friend's child. At least, her child would have a sibling to play with and learn from.

After slipping the basket inside with the egg, she looked around for the necessary nesting materials. To prepare for her extra child, she hurried with making another cradle. She fastened the locket to the crib, indicative of this child's heritage. 

There are lots to do to welcome another child into the household. Her dexterous claws sorted through the nesting material, checking to see if there were any debris which would hurt the child.

Unhurriedly, she scratched at the centre of the haystack, leaving a large indent for the egg to take centre stage.

She bundled her woven fabrics around the egg and covered it with even more hay. She would regularly check in on the egg to ensure that the humidity and temperature are just right for it to hatch.

Near her adopted child, she also covered her own egg with hay. As her egg is significantly larger, she had to cover it with more straw to preserve the correct hatching temperature for it to hatch. She was rather proud of her incubating progress and looked forward to the birth of her children.

According to her tribal traditions, she would be the sole provider and nurturer for her children, which suits her fine as she had all the skills and knowledge to take advantage of the many florae and fauna varieties in her homeland.

Fortunately, hunting would be easy this season. She had already prepared for a bountiful harvest from her herb garden, and prey should be plentiful with this year's spring.

An additional mouth to feed is of no hassle to an experienced hunter-gatherer like herself, and she would also pass on these necessary life skills onto her children and take great care of them.

As she busied around with the preparations for a recent member in her household, something caught her eye. The basket still held one last gift. 

There was a travel-worn parchment with elegant lettering written over it. Unfortunately, she could not decipher its meaning, but she had a hunch it was something important which would be useful to her new child.


End file.
